


暴君

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR
Summary: 古风架空





	暴君

艾伦盯着他，浑身肌肉紧绷，像一只豹子，时刻要扑过去撕碎他的骨与肉。

利威尔宽袍大袖立在那里，定定看他，用他那凉薄的眼睛——那双眼睛里也曾有炙热，也曾泛起过涟漪，可现在是古井深潭。

他停止与他对视，朝窗外看去，透过层层纱幔，窗外明月高悬，月光树影参差，影影绰绰，他又不可避免的想起他们当年也是在这样月明星稀的夜里见过的，那个时候他们什么都聊——行军用兵之道，定国安邦之法，还有他们身边的那群人、那些事。

“你还有什么说的！”艾伦已经不是少年，利威尔却还当他是自己的少年，即便他的刀对着自己。“没什么了。”他听见自己这样说，他从未觉得自己有错，改革的车轮滚滚前行，难免就要有人被碾死在车轮下，倘若连这种觉悟都没有，何谈在乱世立身、何谈定国安邦？

可他的少年还是站在那里，身侧的纱幔上是深谷幽兰，他自觉可笑，既然要救世就必须走进尘世里来，又有谁能独善其身？

“他们本可以不死的，没有哪一个罪大恶极，甚至还做过不少好事。”

“那座城里有无数百姓，大水决堤，倒灌入城，你和那群恶鬼有什么区别？”

“还有那些将士，不是已经投降了么，杀俘又算是什么？倘若杀俘还算有理，屠城呢？”

利威尔懒得反驳，他不再说话，只是摆摆手，艾伦一早就知道他的，立场不同、政见相左，殊途未必同归。

那双眸子里本来还有火星，现在也被他浇灭了，留下一片颓唐，他于心不忍，可他有点累，泥菩萨过河自身难保也就懒得再去安慰他。

他想，自己就算说点什么也什么都改变不了。

可他总该说点什么的，他还当这是自己的少年。

“艾伦。并没有绝对的对错善恶。”

“可毫无疑问你是恶。”艾伦声音很低，手中的长刀发出低鸣。

“这把刀不适合你，记得要换一把。”他淡淡嘱咐，仿佛当年还在临远城里低声和少年讨论诗经里的篇章。

艾伦开始颤抖，他在踟蹰、在犹豫，他想起男人熬了很久的鱼汤，来信上清瘦的字体，阵前的锐利，雨天若有若无的亲吻……

可是还有他下令决的那座堤、屠的那座城、杀的那些人，哭号夹杂在战火中，还有脑袋滚落在他脚下，是个女人的头，挺着大肚子的身子被丢在另一边。这些场景和利威尔当年眼里的炙热混在一起纠缠不清。他不能体会，也不能理解。

杀伐怎么就是治国安邦该做的事呢？

利威尔早已偏离了他们的道路。

“他的所作所为并非天下之君应有的所作所为。”

艾伦觉得这话说的对，但他就是想让利威尔给他一个说法或者给他一种结局——当他拿着刀对着男人，他竟生出点自私的意味来，他什么都不想要了，除了他——艾伦多希望自己有这种念头，这样他们就可以达成和解，即便自己不能再和他同处一个军帐，也可以扔下手中的刀剑归隐山林。

但他没有。

艾伦和利威尔，都是为了自己理想焚身而亡的人，他们都不会这么做。

于是抵死相逼，穷途末路。

利威尔想了想，他的少年注定不再是他的，少年长大了便一定要拦在自己身前，可这世道哪来那么多桃花源？

“子洧，”韩小姐曾经在临远的酒肆里这样对他说，“艾伦和你并不是同路人，你们中必有一个人要舍弃自己的道，否则剑便会折断，是故要么你就莫要招他，要么……”

韩小姐当年没能再说下去他也未曾上心，如今他透过纱幔仰视皓月当空难得又想起旧人旧事，这回到能去问清楚了，不过无济于事罢了。

艾伦仍然不知道利威尔最终所求为何，是掌握天下的权力，威震四海的气魄，还是当初他以为的太平盛世。

但他还有很长时间可以去想，长到一辈子。

暴君已死，禅位诏书和传国玉玺都已备好，明日就要诞生一个崭新的时代，新君登基。国泰民安，天下太平。

end


End file.
